1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a cover up, and more particularly to a nursing cover up with a peek-a-boo pocket for mothers to comfortably nurse their baby everywhere with privacy while maintaining their femininity and beauty.
2. Description of Related Arts
Giving birth to a baby is for parents, especially for mothers who had physically and mentally prepared to breastfeed their babies. Breastfeeding has many advantages for babies and their mothers. The breast milk contains higher amounts of nutrients that babies need. Also, epidemiological research shows that breast milk provides extra protection from inflection and other problems that are especially common among babies. For many mothers, breastfeeding is one of the connections that they have with their babies during this period. Mothers report that both they and their babies enjoy the special closeness that occurs during breastfeeding.
However, many mothers claim that breastfeeding their babies in public is embarrassing since they may need to take off their clothes and expose their bodies that may destroy their beauty and femininity. So, most mothers will first save their breast milk in a bottle and feed their babies with the loaded bottle whenever their babies feel hungry. However, the bottles of breast milk may increase the workload to the mothers such as prepare the breast milk in the bottle. Also, it is really difficult to keep the freshness of the bottles of breast milk during outdoors. Therefore, one of the solutions for breastfeeding in public is that mothers have to hide at a corner or a nursing room that seldom stores provide. Furthermore, breastfeeding in public is considered to be illegal in some countries and mothers may be charged as the improper conduct since they expose their bodies in public. Breastfeeding their babies is such a natural thing should not be prohibited and should have the right to nurse their babies anytime or anywhere.
Another alternative solution for breastfeeding in public is to use a blanket to cover up the baby and the exposed breast while breastfeeding, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,479,662 and 5,008,960. However, just a blanket with a strap for anti-fall off still fails to effectively hiding the mother's breast from being seen in all direction. In fact, for most of the conventional blanket type cover up, the mother's breast is still be seen by someone next to the mother.